Mi verdadero y propio amor
by 39medalla
Summary: Cuando Chikane volvió a encontrarse con Himeko en medio de la calle varios años después de sus reencarnaciones, creyeron que por fin estarían juntas, pero por desgracia tendrán que ser separadas y esta vez, no por culpa de Orochi, ni por capricho de los dioses, si no por la voluntad de Rei Kirkpatrick conocida como la "Ama".
1. Prologo

_**Prologo:**_

En el año 2015 _**Marcus Harrigan**_ conocido como el _**"Amo", **_ordeno un falso ataque a _**Los Ángeles Azules**_ (Ejercito Estado Unidense de la _**Ama**_), enviando 5 millones de _**Soldados Del Sur**_ (Ejercito Estado Unidense del _**Amo**_).

_**Los Ángeles Azules **_estaban formados por más de 3 millones de soldados en Estados Unidos, y más de 5 millones en el antiguo Glacial Ártico conocido ahora como _**"El Edén"**_. La estrategia del _**Amo**_ era distraer a la _**Ama**_ de las potencias del mundo, obligándola a concentrarse en viajar y luchar en la frontera de Estados Unidos y Canadá.

Tonta mente la _**Ama **_viajo a los Estados Unidos con más de 4 millones de soldados, dejando vulnerable a las potencias aliadas con ella. El ejército de los _**Boina Negra **_ataca el Reino Unido, las _**Waffen SS**_ ataca Francia, mientras que Brasil fue bombardeado por los _**Black Cats**_. (Canadá fue la única potencia aliada que no fue invadida, para no alarmar a la _**Ama**_). Otras potencias atacadas fueron Rusia, Alemania y China, desatando una "_**Guerra Secreta**_".

Sin la guía de la _**Ama**_, Brasil, Francia, Alemania y China, cayeron ante el ataque del _**Amo**_. El plan del _**Amo**_, tardo alrededor de cuatro años en poder llevarse a cabo. Poco después decidió viajar a los Estados Unidos a rescatar a menos de 1 millón de soldados mal heridos y hambrientos que quedaban, no obstante _**Los Ángeles Azules**_ sufrieron increíbles bajas, dejando solo a 2 millones de soldados, la mitad de ellos heridos.

Sin darse cuenta el _**Amo **_había perdido Estados Unidos y gran parte de Latino América.

La _**Ama **_dio un reconocimiento mundial a los líderes de _**Los Ángeles Azules **_que lucharon con valor ante los _**Soldados Del Sur.**_

Adán Calvino **Capitán General.**

Chikane Himemiya **Coronel****.**

Gabriela Laínez **Capitán.**

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de esta serie y espero que les guste a todos.**


	2. Capitulo 1: El Ocaso de Color Negro

_**Capitulo 1: El Ocaso de Color Negro.**_

_**24 de Diciembre de 2015. Comienzo de la Guerra de Secesión II.**_

Himeko: Por favor Chikane, dime que es mentira… di me que es mentira.

Chikane: Lo siento… lo siento mucho… (Abrazándola fuertemente).

Himeko: No vayas Chikane… te mataran.

Chikane: No va a suceder porque yo voy a volver…

Himeko: Todo lo que tuvimos que pasar… todo lo que vivimos… y ahora debes… ir a morir.

Chikane: Tranquila Himeko… mi amor…

Y aunque el Orochi estuviera muerto, y los "dioses" que se aclamaban de tanto poder fueron derrocados, siempre alguien tomaría su lugar, los templos destruidos, los pergaminos quemados, las oraciones, remplazadas por el acero de los cuchillos, la magia sustituida por la pólvora.

Ahora el Orochi era conocido como El Amo, y Kannazuki no Miko era conocida como La Ama, los roles se intercambiaron.

Pero ese no era el asunto ahora, el problema que hoy 24 de diciembre llego la carta que Chikane no quería ver, porque en este día, porque, fue la pregunta que se hicieron, no avían sufrido ya mucho, ser separadas, engaños, traiciones, asesinatos, violación…

Y ahora cuando las cosas parecían ir bien, explota la guerra entre El Amo y La Ama, tal vez este era la forma del Orochi de castigarlas, separándolas, ya que Chikane al ser Coronel de los Ángeles Azules fue llamada al combate junto al resto de soldados que se encontraban en Mahoroba.

Himeko: No vayas… por favor Chikane, por favor quédate… esta vez no te vayas.

Chikane: Esta vez no hay magia, esta vez voy a volver.

Mientras Himeko lloraba y lloraba Chikane la recostó gentil mente sobre las sabanas de la cama de su apartamento, le dio un beso tierno, suave y comenzó a desvestirla, lentamente, recorriendo todo el contorno de su cuerpo.

Chikane se mantuvo brevemente en los labios de Himeko, ya que quería explorar nuevos lugares que sabía que serían mucho más dulces e inició su trayectoria cuesta abajo del cuerpo de su amada, las manos de Chikane se aprovecharon a quitar el sujetador de Himeko para después apretarlos suavemente asiendo que Himeko echara la cabeza para atrás y soltara un ligero gemido cuando los dedos de Chikane juguetearon con sus senos, ésta situación la tomo Chikane como ventaja debido a que comenzó a besar y morder ligeramente el delicado y suave cuello de Himeko.

Chikane se cansó de jugar, y levantó un poco a su compañera y se maravillo al ver la perfecta contextura de su cuerpo, ésta no perdió más tiempo y desde el cuello siguió recorriendo camino abajo deleitándose con lo dulce, tibio y suave que se sentía su piel contra sus labios. Depositando suaves besos y solo se detuvo en medio del valle que dividía los senos de ella, girando su cabeza un poco abrió su boca e introdujo el seno derecho de Himeko en ésta succionado fuertemente en el obteniendo un encantador gemido proveniente de Chikane, después de unos momentos giró su cabeza nuevamente para hacer lo mismo con su seno izquierdo para luego seguir abajo.

Los músculos de Himeko se tensaron cuando Chikane siguió besando suavemente su abdomen, Himeko sintiendo como ésta se estremecía cuando los dedos de Chikane deslizaron las bragas por las blancas piernas de Himeko, tirándolas a un lado de la cama para luego inclinar su cabeza y comenzar a explorar el lugar que hasta ahora había sido inexplorado.

Chikane comenzó lamiendo y depositando suaves besos en el sexo de Himeko haciendo que ésta se agarrotara debajo de ella, su pulso se aceleró, su respiración se volvió más agitada, arqueó su espalda y comenzó a gemir de placer cuando la lengua de Chikane empezó a formar espirales alrededor de su centro, deteniéndose por momentos para succionar sobre él, Chikane se fascinó al saborear el dulce líquido que brotaba del cuerpo de su compañera, Chikane sintió como Himeko se estremeció cuando un fuerte orgasmo pasó por su cuerpo, nublando sus sentidos, provocando que ésta respirara incontrolablemente mientras que los remanentes de su orgasmo y el sudor corrían por todo su cuerpo, Himeko levantó su cabeza y sonrió al ver el estado y la cara de satisfacción que tenía su amada, lentamente se dirigió hacia arriba y miró fijamente a los ojos de Himeko.

Chikane: ¿Estás bien?

La respiración de Himeko comenzó a normalizarse y con una sonrisa en su rostro respondió.

Himeko: Te amo.

Chikane: Y yo a ti Himeko.

Himeko: Chikane, promete que volverás.

Chikane: Te juro mi amor, que volveré.

Se abrazaron dándose pequeños besos llenos de ternura. Y de esa manera sellaron esa promesa.

_**A la mañana siguiente en la**__** academia **__**Ototachibana**__**.**_

Varios jóvenes hombres y mujeres, se encontraban despidiéndose de sus novias y novios, de sus hijos, de sus esposas. Chikane y Himeko se encontraban en el jardín de las rosas, estaban sentadas debajo de aquel árbol, simplemente sentadas intentando tener un buen momento. Por si tal vez este fuera el último momento juntas.

Pronto llegaría el mensajero confirmando la llegada del tren, que los llevaría a la costa, y de ahí al barco que los llevaría hasta Estados Unidos.

Himeko: Chikane promete que no aras nada tonto, ni peligroso.

Chikane: Te prometo, que no haré nada estúpido.

Himeko: Te amo.

Chikane: Y yo también te amo.

De repente un grito llamando a todo soldado azul se reuniera con él.

Himeko: Parece que llego la hora.

Chikane: Ven vamos.

Los soldados marchaban sabiendo bien que era hora de atravesar el velo de la muerte.

Himeko vio como Chikane subía al gran barco que la llevaría a un puerto en Canadá para después entrar en batalla contra el ejército del Amo.

Himeko: A dios Chikane.

Chikane: No es un a Dios, es un hasta luego.

Y ese fue el último beso que compartieron, fue la última vez que se vieron, hasta que volvieran a reencontrarse.


	3. Capitulo 2: El Alba de la Media Noche

_Capitulo 2: El Alba de la Media Noche._

_8 de Junio de 2019. Fin de la Guerra de Secesión II._

Makoto: Himeko… son las tres de la mañana… porque está sonando la alarma de tu reloj a esta hora.

Himeko: ¡Hoy es el gran día Mako no puedo evitarlo!

Makoto: Espera hoy es el día en que…

Himeko: Hoy es el día en que regresa, Chikane.

_**5 de la mañana, en el puerto.**_

Los barcos por fin anclaron en el muelle, era una escena conmovedora familias volvían a reunirse, novios y novias volvían a estar juntos, pero no podía encontrarla.

Los nervios la invadieron, ¿Qué tal si la carta que recibió estaba equivocada, y si Himeko avía…?

No, no quería ni pensarlo, Chikane le avía prometido que volvería, ella le avia prometido que…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que dijo su nombre, lentamente se volteo y la miro… ¿era ella?

Su larga y hermosa cabellera ya no estaba, uno de sus ojos azules ahora era de un blanco pálido, su blanca y su hermosa piel blanca ahora de un calor marrón, que le avían hecho. Corrió asía ella, no importaba que cambiara se alegraba de verla, se alegraba de que por fin ambas puedan estar juntas.

Cuando Chikane recibió ese simple abrazo, que para Himeko significaba mucho más, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, lágrimas que por tanto tiempo estuvo reprimiendo, que sólo necesitaban un detonador para salir por completo, y ese detonador era un simple abrazo de la persona a la que más amaba.

Chikane sabía muy bien que Himeko jamás la juzgaría por lo que haya hecho, sólo estaría ahí para ella, como Chikane estaría para Himeko, para amarla como ella la amarla, para cuidarla como ella lo hacía, para consolarla cuando lo necesitara.

Himeko: Tranquila, aquí estoy.

Chikane: Lo sé. (Respondió entre sollozos Chikane) Me sorprende que sigas aquí para mí.

Himeko: Siempre lo haré, no tendría por qué sorprenderte, te amo y eso no cambiaría aunque hubieras tardado varios años en regresar, porque sé que al final regresarías a mí.

Se separó un poco y depositó un beso en sus labios a la par que limpiaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

Himeko: ¿Quieres ir a hogar?

Chikane: Por fin tengo un lugar al cual llamar hogar, porque al lado tuyo cualquier lugar estaría bien.

Lo único que Makoto fue sonreír a la conmovedora escena delante de ella, viendo a Chikane y Himeko abrazándose.

Hola a todos y todas espero que me disculpen por la tardanza pero prometo seguir subiendo pronto muchas gracias por los comentarios.


	4. Capitulo 3: La Lluvia del Alma

_**Capitulo 3: La Lluvia del Alma.**_

_**Nuevo Departamento de Chikane y Himeko.**_

Decidieron alquilar un departamento para comenzar a vivir como pareja, Chikane tenía millones de dólares, no por su familia, si no por su servicio militar a la _**Ama, **_Chikane no quería saber de su familia, además fue su principal razón para enlistarse en los Ángeles Azules, cuando intentaron separarlas.

Algo andaba mal, Chikane no sonreía, ni hablaba mucho, no le gustaba salir, muy pocas beses se besaban y Chikane ni una sola vez intento hacerle el amor.

¿Qué le avían hecho en aquel horrible lugar?

Ya bien entrada la noche, el reloj marcaba diez para las once, y Chikane se preguntaba, porque Himeko se empeñaba tanto en mirar por esa ventana, Himeko llevaba más o menos quince minutos mirando también por la ventana y lo único que vio fue la lluvia caer.

Himeko: ¿Chikane que miras?

Pregunto Himeko con curiosidad, noto que Chikane no le respondió, así que ella se acerco hasta donde ella estaba de pie y noto que estaba llorando.

Himeko: Chikane (susurro ella acercándose por detrás, para darle un abrazo).

Chikane: Se que tu no me juzgaras por lo que hice, pero hice cosas horribles maté, golpeé, agredí, engañé, torturé... Lo veía perfectamente con mis propios ojos y no hice nada. Y esta cicatriz es la prueba de las cosas horribles que hice.

Posando su mano cerca de su ojo blanco.

Himeko: ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Tú me curaste el dolor de mi corazón (Le dijo ella con una sonrisa) ahora me toca a mi curarte de ese dolor.

Le dijo y sus labios se encontraron con un suave y apasionado beso.

Chikane, profundizo mas el beso, al cual Himeko correspondía y sus bocas se abrieron y comenzaron una hermosa danza, la falta de aire las separo y se vieron halos ojos, de los cuales frotaba un cálido amor que no se puede explicar con palabras.

Antes de que alguna pudiera pronunciar algo más Himeko fue la que le dio un beso, esta vez mas profundo y probando todo de Chikane, y Chikane de ella. La tomo delicadamente y la recostó en la cama.

Chikane comenzó una serie de besos en el lóbulo de su oído, era demasiado sensible en esa zona, bajo un poco mas hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro de marcas rojas. De la boca de Himeko, salían pequeños gemidos.

Chikane: Cariño, tu blusa me estorba.

Himeko: Quítala entonces.

Mejoro su posición sobre ella para que pudiera quitar la blusa sin ninguna objeción ni problema le quito la bragas bajo su mirada, la cual nunca le quito de sima y ahora Himeko se ubique entre sus piernas para que se acomodara perfectamente, para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella, mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos.

Himeko: Te amo pequeña.

Le susurro Himeko besando su frente, luego su ojo blanco, nariz, labios, beso y mordí un poco su cuello, sus gemidos iban en aumento y su respiración era un poco más rápida de lo normal, eso quería decir que lo estaba haciendo bien ¿no? Coló sus manos para acariciar su espalda llena de cicatrices, a cada toque se estremecía.

Las manos de Himeko llegaron al broche del sostén de Chikane.

Himeko: ¿Puedo?

Chikane: No necesitas pedir permiso.

Hablo en voz baja Chikane, lo suficiente para que Himeko la escuchara… y así lo hiso, desabrocho el sostén pero aun no lo quito. Ahora sus besos continuaban hacia la entrada de sus senos, dio pequeños toquecitos con los labios hasta que no pudo mas, necesitaba verla, besarla, hacerla suya. Quito por completo la prenda dejando al descubierto dos preciosos senos, los aprecie durante una eternidad, que solo fueron segundos antes de tocarlos con un poco de timidez. La mano le temblaba un poco ya que normalmente era Chikane quien le asía este tipo de cosas, sintió la mano de ella apoderándose de la suya y posándola sobre su pecho izquierdo.

Chikane: Son tuyos, solo trátalos bien.

Dijo ella con un color carmesí en sus mejillas comenzó a besar uno de sus senos, con suavidad y ternura, no iba a dejar que nada malo le volviera a pasar, y era verdad cada segundo sentía que la amaba mas e igual de su parte, no podía contenerse más, esto era más fuerte que ella. Con sus dientes mordí su piel.

Arqueaba la espalda a cada roce de la lengua de Himeko, sentía que sus carisias la estaban llevando a locura.

Chikane: Himeko… (Dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras besaba su abdomen) ¿Por qué me haces desearte tanto? ¿Dime qué haces para que no pueda dejar de besarte? ¿Que no pueda dejarte?

La rodilla de Chikane empecé a rozar su sexo dándole una sensación placentera, hasta que su mano fue sustituida por ella. Dándole caricias, caricias que aumentaban más y más, ocasionando que ella empezara a respirar más rápido y cerrara las piernas en un movimiento rápido, obteniendo su primer orgasmo. Retiro por completo la última vestimenta que la obstruía para apreciar su desnudez.

Los ojos de Chikane se maravillaron al verla, su piel perlada, su boca entreabierta, sus pechos totalmente excitados a sus caricias. Lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto eran sus gemidos.

Se recostaron una lado de otra, se abrasaron, Chikane se acomodo en el cuello de Himeko abrasándola por la cintura. La dejo recuperarse un poco, unos segundos donde sus espasmos seguían presentes y Chikane solo la acariciaba.

Himeko sabía que Chikane había perdido algo en Estados Unidos, pero era el turno de ella de luchar por recuperar lo que Chikane perdio.


	5. Capitulo 4: La Oración de los Malditos

_**Capitulo 4: La Oración de los Malditos.**_

Chikane y Himeko avían ido al médico para saber si se podía salvar el ojo de Chikane, por desgracia no avía nada que hacer, el ojo en si estaba muerto.

Himeko siempre se pregunto cómo lo avía perdió hasta que una noche de tormenta le conto, una bala de un Obús exploto muy cerca de donde ella estaba y un monto de metralla golpeo su rostro, sobre todo su ojo. Tubo que cortase el pelo porque una especie de hongo avía comenzado a crecer y si se extendida mas hubiera tenido una infección en el cuero cabelludo.

Las historias que Chikane le contaba eran espeluznantes, le conto como avía pasado varios días en vela, temiendo que alguien la matara mientras dormía. Y como le ordenaron subirse a un árbol con un rifle y matar a quien pasara por un senderó lleno de muertos, sin importar si era soldado, civil, o amigo.

Himeko: ¿Chikane, Himeko alguna vez vistes al Amo?

Chikane: ¿Y esa pregunta a que viene?

Himeko: Yo… he lo siento, simplemente tenía algo de curiosidad.

Chikane: Lo primero que nos enseñaron fue una oración sobre él, " ". Habla sobre lo cruel que es el, que incluso ha matado ángeles, algunos dicen que mato a su primera esposa.

Himeko: Por dios…

Chikane: Y también que…

¿?: Creen que el desciende de demonios.

Cuando Himeko y Chikane se dieron la vuelta vieron aquella figura alta, con una máscara de plata, era el no avía duda, era el…

Chikane: _**El Amo…**_


	6. Capitulo 5: La luz y La oscuridad

_**Capitulo 5: La luz y La oscuridad.**_

Chikane: ¿A qué debo tu desagradable visita, malas noticias?

Poniéndose delante de Himeko protectoramente, a punto de desenfundar su arma.

Amo: Estás haciendo conjeturas adelantadas, Chikane, simplemente quería conocer a Kannazuki no Miko.

Su tono de voz era frio y burlón, como un ser sobrenatural era más que claro que debía conocer la leyenda de las sacerdotisas.

Chikane: ¿Y la _**Ama**_?

Chikane no sabía porque de esta visita especial.

_**Amo**_: Tiene algunos asuntos pendientes, además está esperando el nacimiento de mi hija, por eso no quería arruinar el regalo que les envía.

Chikane: ¿Regalo?, perdone pero en estos momentos no hay ningún regalo que reciba con felicidad, y mucho menos si proviene de ti.

_**Amo**_: En otros momentos te hubiera cortado la garganta, y te hubiera obligado a ver cómo me como a la pequeña, Himeko.

Himeko: ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

_**Amo: **_Soy un demonio dueño de Umbra, crees que eso halos que ustedes llaman "Dioses" pueden contra mi… ¡A mí ni Dios me puede detener!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, una sombra se elevase sobre Himeko a punto de atacarla, antes de que una voz resonara, deteniendo el ataque del _**Amo.**_

_**Ama: **_¡Harrigan te pedí un favor y ni eso puedes cumplir!

Una hermosa mujer con larga cabellera plateada, usando un vestido blanco, con un sombre del mismo color, su vientre indicando que llevaba d meses de embarazo, apareció.

Chikane: _**Ama**_.

Casi como un instinto, Chikane se arrodillo delante de ella, y Himeko le siguió igual, a lo cual la _**Ama**_ las detuvo con un gesto, para que no se inclinaran.

_**Ama**_: Disculpen la estupidez de mi marido, él es un poco tonto a veces.

Chikane: ¿Marido?

_**Ama**_: Después de varios años de guerra terminamos juntos… quien lo diría o no.

Después de un rato los cuatro decidieron ir a una cafetería cercana, para seguir hablando del porqué de esta visita.

Ya nadie más se interpondrá en sus vidas... Fueron las palabras de la _**Ama.**_

_**Amo: **_Tienes toda la razón en tus palabras, es por eso que hemos venido, a explicar nuestro regalo.

Chikane: ¿Su regalo?... no entiendo.

Himeko: Pueden ser más directa, por favor.

_**Amo: **_Himeko nunca te engañaría, ella nunca ha estado con ningún hombre, además de estar contigo.

Chikane: Oiga yo soy mujer.

_**Amo: **_Lo dudo...

_**Ama: **_Antes en la antigüedad, cuando una pareja quería tener un hijo pero no podían, le pedían ayuda a la antigua Diosa, Ama no Uzume, ella fue una de las 10 dueñas de Luman, con el poder otorgado por los ángeles.

Himeko no entendía ni una sola palabra de la _**Ama, **_Chikane en cambio tenia no tenía palabras para responder a la explicación de la _**Ama**_, pero las imágenes de lo que le deparaba el futuro, la hicieron conmoverse tanto, que no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de alegría.

Himeko: Chikane, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Alarmada Himeko temió lo peor.

_**Ama**_: Para ser un poco más directa, le pedimos a Uzuma que les diera la bendición y el regalo de tener un bebe.

Himeko: Un... bebe... ¿Quieren decir qué?

_**Amo**_: Que Chikane te embarazo.

Chikane: Y ¿por qué Himeko y no yo?

_**Ama: **_Por la estrecha relación que tienen, vimos en ella un instinto más maternal que tú, pero eso no quiere decir que no la tengas, fuiste muy generosa en aceptarla en tu casa y enseñarle, pero estuviste en la guerra y eso, sería un inconveniente.

Chikane y Himeko no sabían si agradecerle de rodillas, o reclamarles, pero ninguna de esas acciones se lleva a cabo, fue la actual dueña de Luman descendiente de los Ángeles que estrecho entre sus brazos a Chikane y sintiendo una calidez extremadamente tranquilizadora, las lágrimas brotaron sin control.


	7. Capitulo Final: El fin del camino

_**Capítulo Final: El fin del camino.**_

_**Apartamento de Chikane y Himeko.**_

Himeko también lloraba en silencio pero descansaba en el abrazo protector de su amada princesa, toda aquella oscuridad por fin llegaba a su fin, al fin terminaban y nuevamente la luz volvía a su vida.

Chikane: Así que, Himemiya Himeko, desde hoy tendrás que cuidarte, quiero que nuestra hija crezca sana y fuerte.

Himeko: ¿Hija?

Chikane: Sí, una hija, digamos que al Amo le gusta arruinar las sorpresas, además ya tenemos que comenzar a comprarle lo necesario y ambientar su dormitorio.

Himeko: Pero es muy pronto, Chikane.

Himeko noto como aquellos "ojos" recuperaban un brillo de vida, que le regala una amplia sonrisa.

Chikane: No lo creas, el tiempo volará, literalmente, y no nos daremos cuenta.

Himeko queda pensativa por varios segundos.

Chikane: ¿En qué piensas? (Mientras Chikane le acaricia la cabeza).

Himeko: En el nombre…

Después de aquella conversación los cuidados de Chikane hacia Himeko se hicieron más extremos, casi no le permitía hacer nada, y las llamadas sobrepasaban la media decena. Incluso en los días de fiestas de fin de año, los paseos a los centros comerciales no duraban más allá de un par de horas.

Himeko: Chikane, te lo he repetido un montón de veces, no estoy enferma, no tienes que darme tantos cuidados.

Chikane: Pero es mi deber cuidarlas a ambas, incluso si me lo dices seré más sobre protectora.

Su tono de voz era extremadamente cariñoso. Con esas palabras no tenía nada más que argumentar.

Los regalos esta vez fueron exclusivamente para Himeko, todo tipo de ropa maternal, regalos para la pequeña y gran cantidad de muñecos de felpa, incluso Himeko avía logrado que Chikane hiciera las pasas con sus padres, y cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Himeko no pudieron evitar comprarles una casa para ellas solas.

Y como lo había pronosticado Chikane, el tiempo para la llegada de su hija, estaba próxima solo restaban cinco semanas. Con el típico calor de mediados de Julio, Himeko permanecía recostada en una de las sillas en el jardín bajo la sombra del gran árbol, teniendo cerca la compañía de su esposa, para refrescarse un gran vaso de agua.

Himeko: ¿El día de hoy me vas a grabar?

Himeko se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la cámara desde el día en que su vientre fue más abultado.

Chikane: Sí, pero cuando estemos dentro de casa, sólo quiero disfrutar de la suave brisa.

Y tomadas de la mano cerraron sus ojos por unos instantes.

Después de su descanso de la tarde, fueron directo hasta su habitación.

Chikane: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Observa el intento de Himeko por deshacer el nudo de sus sandalias.

Himeko: Por favor.

Chikane, gentilmente le retira el calzado a Himeko, mirando con detención sus hinchados pies.

Himeko: Ahora, ponte de pie para ayudarte con el vestido.

Al rozar el vientre de Himeko, una vez más siente la patada de su hija.

Himeko: Esta vez sí que dolió.

Expresó Himeko con notorio dolor en su rostro (Chikane acerca sus labios para hablarle a su hija nonata)

Chikane: Sé buena niña, no golpees tan fuerte a Himeko-mamá, sé paciente.

Le decía mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Himeko: Siempre te hace más caso a ti que a mí.

Dijo con resignación, recordando las innumerables veces en que su hija no la dejaba dormir, sólo las palabras de Chikane lograban tranquilizarla.

Con la última prenda fuera del cuerpo de Himeko, se desliza en la tina caliente, acompañada por su preocupada esposa.

_Tres semanas después_

Chikane: Respira tranquila Himeko, en cinco minutos más llegaremos.

Himeko no le contesta y aguanta el dolor que le está produciendo las contracciones.

Al fin llegan a los estacionamientos de la clínica e inmediatamente, Chikane va en búsqueda de una silla de ruedas para llevarla hasta el piso de maternidad. Estando en su cuarto mantienen sus manos fuertemente enlazadas. El dolor no disminuye las contracciones son más regulares y menos espaciadas. Una enfermera entra, para verificar los signos, y sólo emite un pequeño comentario.

- Es hora que vaya a la sala de partos, en dos minutos más vendrán a llevársela.

El equipo de profesionales ya está preparado para el nacimiento de la hija de una de las empresarias y condecorada general de los ángeles azules más joven de la ciudad, casada con una desconocida pero bella mujer.

La mano derecha de Himeko, aprieta fuertemente las de Chikane, para aliviar la tensión y el dolor que le producen las contracciones.

Con sudor corriendo en su frente y respiraciones rasgadas, Himeko valientemente se esfuerza por dar los últimos pujos, con la asistencia del ginecólogo, al fin el pequeño cuerpo de la hija de estas antiguas sacerdotisas que han salvado a este mundo en cada una de sus reencarnaciones, está fuera del cuerpo de Himeko con su fuerte llanto, tanto de los ojos amatistas como zafiros las lágrimas se deslizan sin control, sintiendo el máximo gozo, al verla directamente a los ojos, pero aún quedaba una pequeña sorpresa.

Medico: Siga pujando.

Ordena el médico, Himeko continua con sus labores de parto. El Amo y La Ama no revelo por completo el regalo que le avían otorgado, solo le dijo que tendría una hija, no gemelas, también ayudo que en todos estos meses de gestación nunca se hizo una ecografía. Con el segundo llanto, la alegría se desbordaba por toda la sala.

_En la habitación 4534_

Con su cuerpo cansado por el último esfuerzo que hizo para su segunda hija, Himemiya Himeko, duerme apaciblemente, mientras su esposa, entra en la habitación después de verificar las primeras pruebas que fueron sometidas sus hijas y de la conversación que mantuvo con el médico, averiguando la hora en que las pequeñas estarían con ellas.

Con suaves caricias en la cabellera dorada de Himeko, Chikane está absorta en sus pensamientos, en la treta de la diosa, ocultando la preciada información.

Chikane: Creo que con estos "dioses" no hay forma que ganemos, ne, Himeko.

Susurra cerca de su oído derecho.

_Media hora después_

La enferma en turno trajo en cunas especiales, a las gemelas Himemiya, sólo una de ellas tenía nombre. Con precaución abre la puerta e ingresa en la habitación privada, con una reverencia saluda a la mujer de azulada cabellera, dejando a las niñas cerca de ella y se retira sin hacer ningún comentario.

Soltando la mano de su pequeño ángel, observa con cuidado a las niñas, los rasgos decían que eran muy distintas entre sí, los cabellos de una de ellas eran idénticos al de su rubia madre, en tanto la otra niña, presentaba oscuros cabellos con tonalidad azulada, los ojos también eran de diferentes colores. Cuando las miro por primera vez, sospechó que serían sus copias, pero se equivocó. La niña de rubios cabellos, tenía el iris de color azul, zafiro, como ella y su gemela el iris violeta o amatista, tal como su amada Himeko.

Con sus manos acaricia a cada una y una sonrisa rebosante de alegría se dibuja en ella, no creyendo aún en este regalo divino. Cargando a una de ellas, se acerca a la cama en el momento en que Himeko despierta de su sueño. Sin decir palabras se la entrega dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente va en busca de su otra hija. Con las gemelas en cada uno de los brazos de Himeko, las pequeñas despiertan.

Himeko: Viste, Chikane, son como nosotras pero no lo son.

Chikane: Las vi, es una mezcla perfecta de nuestros rasgos repartidos en estas niñas, ¿me pregunto cómo serán sus personalidades?

Himeko: Es muy pronto para averiguarlo, recuerda que tenemos que arreglar un pequeño problema.

Himeko: Lo sé, el nombre de la otra niña.

Chikane: Con lo difícil que fue escogerlo…

Himeko: Sí, pero esta vez deja el asunto en mis manos.

Chikane: No me digas que lo tienes resuelto, Chikane-chan.

Himeko: Más o menos…

Rememorando la tarde en que discutieron el nombre de su hija, tenían dos opciones, cada una había elegido un nombre y Chikane sin contrariar a su esposa, dejo que nombrara a la pequeña con el nombre de _Hitomi._ Y él otro quedó olvidado en la mente de Chikane.

Chikane: Pero…. ¿a cuál de ellas nombramos por el nombre que escogiste Himeko?

Himeko: La niña de tu derecha, será Himemiya Chiaki

Himeko: ¿Te parece bien, Chikane?

Ahora su mirada se centra en la cara de su esposa.

Chikane: Perfecto.

Y fue hasta entonces cuando, Chikane se dio cuenta de algo que Himeko supo hasta ese momento, que por eso el Amo y la Ama le avían dado esos dos regalos, porque era la única forma de sacar a Chikane de esa oscuridad.

Y los días en la clínica terminaron, ahora las recientes madres retornan a su mansión con la satisfacción de tener dos hijas sanas y hermosas, con la absoluta seguridad que crecerán llenas de amor y cobijadas bajo la túnica de un inmortal amor.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
